


Taken from Me

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [10]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve dies in battle, leaving nothing left for Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Team Angst





	Taken from Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Steve's Dog Tags” [I5]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** N/a

All that was left of him where those damn tags. Pulled from the rubble of the battlefield, covered in dirt and dried blood.

He doesn’t have the right to cry, probably. It wasn’t like they were married. Like they were open with their relationship.

To the world they were just teammates, colleges.

He probably wasn’t going to be allowed to keep Steve’s tags. They were probably going to be taken away from him and displayed in some museum. He would only be able to see them behind a layer of glass.

But wasn’t that the perfect metaphor for their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
